


Love It

by kheironides



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding Kink, M/M, PWP, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kheironides/pseuds/kheironides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes Derek's full Alpha Shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love It

**Author's Note:**

> derek's alpha shift is kinda like peter's but think like... skyrim's werewolves :^)
> 
> s/o to sage for betaing !

Stiles can’t say how he got where he is but he can tell you what it feels like to have a fully-shifted alpha werewolf fucking him into the floor. Well, really, he can tell you how he got there but he’d have to regain control of—everything. At the very least his throat, which is at the moment hiccupping on gasps and whining when the air is driven out of him by Derek’s thrusts. Derek’s almost rabid with it, with the instinct to drive himself as deep as he can inside Stiles and—like Derek had explained earlier, hissing around his fangs—“pop his knot inside that ass and empty himself.” Dump as much cum as he can inside of Stiles’ core, breeding him full of his pups. 

If he could, he’d tell you that it’d happened slowly. Neither of them had planned or expected it but over the years, as they had dated and grew closer, Derek’s wolf got… attached. Normally, the wolf side of werewolves see their human side’s love interests as pack members, someone to protect a little more closely than others. But, as Deaton theorized, something about Derek and his life makes things a bit different. Derek’s wolf takes things to the extreme, clinging to the connections it makes because it had lost so many. It’s trying to keep its pack close and safe and alive. 

Derek’s wolf had pushed closer to the surface once before during sex, giving him a little extra fur around the neck and between the legs, and that’s exactly what had had Stiles shuddering through an orgasm while Derek licked against Stiles’ clenched teeth. The talk after had been a push-and-pull, with Stiles desperately trying to convince Derek that he was okay, that he wanted it, that he even wanted more. They both worried that Derek wouldn’t let his wolf loose like that again out of some kind of guilt but—but he did, after they had ridden each other’s hands and Stiles kept mumbling through it about how good it would feel to have Derek pushing that slippery dog dick of his between his thighs. That’s when things got wild, flashes of fur and teeth as skin gave way and bones curved into a hulking humanoid shape and—here they are. Stiles downright _wet_ with it, cock throbbing with each uncoordinated hump against his prostate, made clumsy with the animalistic drive controlling Derek’s hips. 

He can barely swivel his own to bare himself for easier access, clenching around Derek’s swelling knot as Derek pants against his hairline, moving to his ear when he feels Stiles’ rim fluttering around him. His rough tongue is sloppy and breath practically steaming, hot enough to irritate the beard-burn along the human’s jaw. Derek laps at the rash, at the teeth-marks set into the meat of his mate’s nape, each earning deeper sobs and coaxing Stiles to fuck down against the bed, cock a bruised red. It’s almost too rough of a sensation on the head, made too sensitive after being abused by Derek’s shift-enhanced tongue (longer with the full shift, stronger and a little dryer in the beginning, before drool filled Derek’s jowls at the taste of Stiles’ first orgasm). 

(Stiles had fucked languid into the slimy mess of Derek’s maw after, the hint of teeth adding this edge of danger that had had Stiles’ stomach jumping, throat squeezing out hiccupped whimpers.) 

He’s hyper-focused on how close he feels, like he could get off with the slightest puff of air but it’s not _happening_ , he isn’t popping off. Desperately, he draws from the previously stated dirty-talk about how pretty his raw cock would look smothered against the sheets, especially when he’s spewing against them, dirtying them up but not nearly as much as Derek was—is dirtying him up. Marking the soft parts of him with gentle-sharp teeth and accidentally catching thick claws along thin skin. Slobber cools where Derek rested his mouth, dripping against his shoulders from the curl of Derek’s tongue. 

Stiles is dazed, already light-headed despite how little time has elapsed, when Derek’s pace turns erratic and mindless, staccato with these tiny jabs that roll his knot further inside until it’s hugged tight, keeping Stiles split open on him. Stiles’ eyes roll at the feeling, gurgled grunts punched out of him as Derek tries to press further inside, whining when he rocks back to get more room to rut, almost hurting with the pull back. He’s inadvertently battering Stiles in the tenderest spot, soothing it with the warm wash of cum that’ll take, that’ll have Stiles swollen if Derek has any say in it (and he has all the say possible in that moment, as his own orgasm crests again. Has him shooting off inside of Stiles, filling that velvety space of him made to take Derek’s cum and hold it). 

" _Fuck_ ,” Stiles gasps as his balls draw up, already emptied but trying valiantly to empty further as his cock jumps with a dry orgasm. The knot bumps against his prostate and sits there, the angle of Derek’s hips deliberate in holding it still, the sensation leaving him feeling numb and over-heated in the face, in the limbs, ass a burning pleasure of too-much-just-enough. His muscles jerk and have him squirming but Derek holds him still with his teeth, a begging tone in the snuffling he huffs out the corners of his mouth. So Stiles tries to stop the trembling—for both of them, since he wants to stay tucked under the solid muscle of Derek’s full-alpha shift, wants to stay stuck on Derek’s dog dick until they’re both cumming over and over again. Wants to feel his stomach _stretch_ with it all. 

It doesn’t get that far, though. It seems like Derek’s over-sensitive and worn with how unused to the shift he is, if the way he’s very pointedly not moving, the air of calculation about him as he breathes heavy. The whining must’ve been a request to stop his fidgeting for the sake of not hurting either of them so Stiles stays as still as he can, held back from pitching forward by the vestiges of Derek’s strength until he just can’t not talk anymore. 

“How’re you feeling?” Stiles asks, when the spit and the sweat layered behind his knees starts to dry. Derek doesn’t answer with words, just huffs out this over-worked sound, works his tongue against Stiles’ skin while he tries to unhook his jaw. “Awful? Same. I’m not sure I have muscles in my legs anymore.” He tries moving them, feels them shake violently. Taking the movement as a request, Derek gets his furred hands under Stiles and rolls them to the side, jaws gripping tighter before finally snapping off their hold. Stiles feels when the line of slobber breaks and leaves a cool line in his hair. 

“You’re disgusting,” he groans at the sensation, nose wrinkling up at how sticky he feels all over. Derek’s hips push slow centimeters in, as if saying, “you’re the one who willingly took a canine dick up your ass,” and okay. Yeah. He has Stiles there. “Do you think you can shift back?” 

There’s a silent shrug behind him like he isn’t sure. “Y’know you can try…,” he adds, hearing the offended grunt that seems to say Derek knows or—oh, oh, or is trying. Dull pressure blooms in his lower half as the mass of fur at his back sinks into bronzed skin in uneven waves, flowing with the ripple of muscles and creaking bones. The smooth dick inside him feels like it fattens up even further, the head going blunt where it’s pressed inside him. 

“Tighter,” Derek groans out, voice impossibly rough with his wolf’s growl. “Getting tighter.” 

Stiles can’t reply through his panting, mouth propped open and stuck sucking in his tiny gasps as the knot shifts around the now-human cock to accommodate it. He has to close his eyes against it and let the feeling pass before exhaling long and slow when Derek’s knot starts deflating, the shift back to human coaxing it back. 

“Shit… why didn’t you tell me?” He blurts, dizzy, when his ass stops aching. 

“Tell you what?” 

At least Derek seemed to have fully gotten his wits about him. “That your human dick is bigger than your wolf one? That kinda hurt.” 

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry. Hold on.” 

On the gentle slide back, they both find that Derek’s knot has subsided enough to let them pop apart, both of them grunting out soft sounds as they do. There’s a moment where the weight behind Stiles shifts further away and he just knows the werewolf is indulging himself and getting a better look at how used Stiles looks, how his own cum looks when allowed to ooze from Stiles’ ass. 

Stiles tries to push himself up, sore all over, but Derek’s hand pushes him down again, keeping his hips up for the gentle tongue that laps against his throbbing rim. It’s so soft, caring, in its quest to follow the spilling mess as far into Stiles’ sloppy-loose ass as he can, “I was gonna eat you out.” Pause for another taste of his own cum. “In the Alpha shift. Get you to fuck yourself on my tongue. But not tonight, not if it hurt you.” 

And Derek can’t say that when Stiles is still buzzing from his last orgasm. It’s unfair and under-handed and cruel. “ _Nooo_ , yes, next time. I’ll be prepared for next time. For the shift.” 

“You want that?” Derek asks, sounding half-shocked but, really, his boyfriend had wanted to have sex with his Alpha form… he shouldn’t be surprised. He crawls up to Stiles’ face, kissing at it while Stiles grumbles between weak laughs. 

“Yeah, I want that, not gross kisses.” Snorting, Derek assents and pets Stiles to half-sleep before accidentally touching a sensitive patch of skin on the human’s collarbone, kissed and licked tacky from when Derek had come onto him in full shift. The touch pulls Stiles out of that sluggish state, an inquisitive hum vibrating in his throat while Derek chuckled low and quiet. 

“I love you, Stiles.” 

“Mhm, love you too, dork.”


End file.
